The present invention relates to novel delivery systems for actives and methods of preparation. More particularly, this invention relates to a consumable gummy delivery system for active ingredients such as medicaments, flavors, sweeteners and flavors.
Numerous delivery systems are available in the market for delivery of active ingredients. Administering actives from a chewable delivery system is a highly desirable way of delivering readily soluble actives directly from the oral cavity into the stomach. For example, chewing gum compositions generally include a water insoluble chewable gum base, such as chicle or a substitute therefor, and natural or synthetic elastomeric resins. One deficiency of using a conventional chewing gum as a delivery system for actives stems is that the gum base itself is not water soluble and always remains in the mouth as a bolus or wad, which must be disposed of. In addition, many actives may have affinity with the gum base; therefore, accurately measuring the active dosage by the base becomes difficult, if not impossible.
Other chewable delivery systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,879,108 and 4,882,159 to 4,882,160. These references disclose chewable, semi-solid delivery systems for actives which, upon losing water, become brittle and crumble. The delivery systems disclosed in these references are obtained by admixing precoated actives with a confectionery material prepared by forming a solution of gelatin, glycerin, sweeteners and about 1% to about 30% by weight water. The confectionery material functions to provide moisture to the remaining components of the delivery system. Removing water from the material will cause it to loose its chewing character and become brittle and crumbly. The delivery systems are prepared without excessive heat and when used, heat binds the moisture to the active ingredient.
Another drawback of chewable delivery systems is the tendency of losing their bulk quickly, as well as their springiness and ability to bounce back upon prolonged mastication. Thus, these systems provide virtually no capability of prolonged release of the active. Moreover, certain organoleptic appeal is lost.
It is therefore, an object of the present invention to provide new delivery systems for actives which are gummy and which overcome of the drawbacks of delivery systems currently available.